


Superduck and His Secret Sponser

by Cobardes



Category: Disney Duck Universe
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 03:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14946563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cobardes/pseuds/Cobardes
Summary: For Scrooge, Donald is always his "duckling".对史高治而言，唐纳德永远是他的”小鸭子”。





	Superduck and His Secret Sponser

唐纳德向外看，深夜的鸭堡还未睡去，远处霓虹灯多样的色彩模糊成一团，在麦克达克大厦的玻璃外墙上留下投影。此时他正站在疾速上升的私人观光电梯里，借着玻璃微弱的反射，他能看到自己仍然戴着多米诺面具的脸，苍白，疲倦，面具的右下角有一处破损，正好能看见早些时候被敌人拳头砸出的青紫色淤血。你看上去糟透了，他对自己说，史高治看到这个可不会开心的。

这位年轻人叹了口气，全身松懈地半倚在墙壁上，眯起眼睛朝远处看，麦克达克金库仍然矗立在那处小山丘上，此时只是一个小小的黑影。

宁静没能持续多久，电梯内部发出清脆的“叮”声，唐纳德抬头，楼层显示已经到达第80层。他又一次叹了口气，几乎是无意识地揉了揉自己本来就已有些凌乱的红发，无声迈步踏出电梯，黑色披风忠诚地垂在身后。这是大厦的顶层住宅，仅供那位全世界最富有（也最吝啬，唐纳德暗暗补充）的史高治·麦克达克使用。这里视野开阔，没有多余的隔断，透过大大的落地窗，唐纳德能将整个城市一览无余。

房间里很安静，厚厚的羊绒地毯吸收了他的足音，剩下的只有中央空调运作发出的几不可闻的翁鸣。这位精疲力尽的年轻人吸了吸鼻子，在昏黄的灯光下向宽阔空间内的唯一一张办公桌走去。灯光照不到那儿，那张巨大的黑色办公椅背对着他。

唐纳德来到办公桌前，站定，没人说话，但他知道，他在这儿。

“叔叔。”

在开口的一瞬间唐纳德有些诧异，他的声音低沉沙哑，这让他想起他有多久没和其他人说过话了（考虑到他的三个侄子正随少年军校进行一场跨越欧洲的旅行）。

“你来了，唐。”带着苏格兰腔的话语从办公椅后传来，他的叔叔没有回头，唐纳德猜测史高治是在注视着这座城市。星星点点的灯火是那样温暖，他想起了自己的家，一幢大小适中，带着院子的住宅，这是他前十年在船屋生活所不敢想象的奢侈（而他的叔叔将这一切慷慨地带给了他）。想到这儿，他不禁露出了一个小小的微笑。

“你该小心点儿的。”唐纳德的沉思被打破了，办公椅已经转向他，而史高治正透过他的眼镜打量着这位全鸭堡闻名的超级英雄。“还疼吗？”

唐纳德耸耸肩，意识到他指的是自己眼角出现的青紫印记，“也不是那么疼了。”

话虽这么说，他仍快步走向他的叔叔，绕过那张大得过分的办公桌，来到男人身侧。他卸下全身力气，把自己放松地沉入年长男人脚边的地毯，那披风则顺服地垂坠至地，一如它的主人。他的身体倚在男人的小腿旁，脸贴在史高治的膝盖上，对方西装裤的毛呢布料略显粗糙的触感使人着迷。唐纳德慢慢阖上眼睛，无意识地从喉咙深处发出一声喟叹，这一整天的战斗足以让人精疲力竭，他只希望能好好睡上一觉，在能让他感到安全的人身旁。

在这样舒适的环境里，唐纳德迅速陷入了半梦半醒的云端，但他仍能感受到史高治的双手是怎样温柔地抚摸他，怎样用那种从不曾在人前显现的耐心来一丝丝理顺他的乱发，就像是在安抚一只受惊吓的猫儿。

“Duckling.”他模糊听到史高治的轻声呼唤，一如童年时那样柔和。他的叔叔用双臂搂住他，一如在千百次冒险后迎来的那样坚定与温暖。

 

 

第二天

“唐纳德！！！你来解释一下这次的毁损列表和账单！！！我辛辛苦苦地工作，每小时挣来的十亿美元不是给你随便挥霍的！！！”

“放松点儿叔叔，我保证下次少砸坏些东西！”睡眼朦胧的唐纳德抓起早已揉成一团的披风冲进电梯，迅速按下了关门键，门外画面最终定格为史高治·麦克达克——超英联盟秘密赞助者那愤怒与扭曲的脸。

又是鸭堡最平常不过的一天，唐纳德想。

**Author's Note:**

> 基于漫画超英设定的小短篇。


End file.
